Dreaming of you
by 15animelover
Summary: Summary: (Y/n) (L/n), is a shy girl who transferred to a new school a month ago. She had a crush on her bully, Matthew William, whom is a popular, bad boy in the school and a gang leader. A new love story that you should look forward to. (Shy! Reader x 2p Canada)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Every night when all the people in the world are sleeping, I stay up and think of the person I like. His name is Matthew Williams or Matt. Matthew Williams was a popular guy in my school and he is actually a gang reader and a bully. I don't have any clue why I love him, but I know it started when I first saw him the day I transferred into the school. Would the feelings I have for him get through to him or not? Even though I'm just a bullied, shy girl and he is the person who is bullying me.

Summary:

(Y/n) (L/n), is a shy girl who transferred to a new school a month ago. She had a crush on her bully, Matthew William, whom is a popular, bad boy in the school and a gang leader. A new love story that you should look forward to. (Shy! Reader x 2p Canada)


	2. Dear You

Dear you

I was reading a book quietly in the library, when suddenly the bell rang. I closed the book that I was reading and stood up. I walked towards the door and opened it. I looked at the people who are walking in the hallways and I observed the path leading to my locker. Once that is over, I quickly walked towards my lockers, blending to the crowd of people as they passed by. I hugged the book that I was reading tightly in my arms and I also tried to cover my face with it. It was actually the end of the school's lunch break and all the students are going to their lockers or into their next classes. I finally reached my locker, and I could feel people staring or whispering about me. 'They're whispering about me again… I wish this would stop', I said. I took out a binder and pencil case out of my locker when suddenly my locker was slammed shut and I was pushed down to the floor and my thing fell and scattered on the floor. I looked up and saw Matthew Williams. My bully and the person I love. He looked back at me and walked away. My (e/c) eyes were covered by my (h/c) bangs as tears fell down and I whispered to myself quietly as I looked at the things I owned in the floor, "What have I done to make him bully me and why did I love the wrong person?". After that, I wiped all the remaining tears in my face and I picked and gathered all my stuff.

*Matt's POV*

'Why did I do that to her again?', I thought and continued, 'I didn't mean to do that. It's just… I don't know how to approach her normally. She is just so beautiful, even though she is a shy girl. I know that many guys had a crush on her and I won't let them have her'. I stopped at my tracks and quickly punched the locker beside me and said, "But, I really need serious help to stop me from bullying her".

*No one's POV*

I walked down the dark hallway, alone, to go to my next class which is Math. I entered the classroom and saw my friend, Elizabeth, on her seat. She waved at me as I walked towards my seat beside her. People around me stared or ignored me as I walked passed by them. I sat at my chair and put my things down and glance at the people who are staring at me, whom are mostly boys. They quickly looked around and pretend nothing happened, but I didn't notice a small blush on the boys' faces. "(Y/n), are you alright?", Elizabeth asked, concerned. "Yes, I'm ok. I'm used to it", I said as I forced a smile at her. "I know you're not ok, (Y/n). Don't force yourself if you can't do it. I'm always be in here for you", she said as she gave me a hug. "Thank you, Eli", I said as I thanked her in her given nickname. A few minutes later, the math teacher came and greeted us. She started writing some equations on the board as she told us what our lesson is all about today.

*Time skip*

It was the last class of the day and my class is having a free time and we can do whatever we want except go home. We have free time because our Band or Music teacher isn't here for today because she was sick and there wasn't any substitute teacher to replace her. Students went to the garden, courtyard or anywhere. But, I stayed inside the Academy to go to the Band or Music room. Even though the teacher isn't there I can still open the door leading towards the classroom because I always went to the Music room and the teacher was so happy that I always go there so often and she was nice enough to gave me a spare key so I can play any instruments that I want whenever she was or wasn't here in the school. I opened a door and went to the teacher's desk. I took out a piece of paper and a pen and I wrote, "Please get well, Mrs. Jasmine". I put my name at the bottom of the paper and put the paper in the middle of her desk. After that, I went to the grand piano that is beside the big window. The window had a long, white curtain on it. I opened the window, making the curtains move to the wind that was blown to it. I sat at the chair that goes along with the piano and opened the lid that is on the keyboard. I took a deep breath and started playing the piano. I was playing the song called, "Dear you by the anime called Higurashi Naku Koro Ni". I play the song softly and gentle as I put my heart into playing the song. I didn't know the song that I was playing on the piano can be heard outside, making the students who are passing by or doing whatever they doing stopped and listen to what I'm playing.

*Matt's POV*

I punched my brother, Al, on his stomach. "I just can't ask her out. I don't know if she likes me back anyway and I might scare her off because of all the things I did to her", I shouted at him. The two of us were at the roof and I asked Al how to get (Y/n). Al held his stomach and then he suddenly looked toward a window. "Hey, Matt! I think you should see this", Al said pointing at the window he was looking at. Matt growled and cursed under his breath before looking at the thing Matt was pointing at. Matt heart race like crazy and he blush a little as he saw (Y/n) play a sad song on the piano. Matt then realized something and thought, 'Am I really hurting her that much?'.

*Al's POV*

I looked at my brother's expressions that he was doing right now as he looked at (Y/n). 'He must be deeply in love with that girl', I thought as I looked back at (Y/n). "I know what to do", I said, standing up. Matt looked at me with a puzzled look. "Matt, you should follow (Y/n) wherever she goes", I said as I crossed my arms in my chest. Matt glared at me and said, "But, isn't that what stalkers do?". "Yes, but they have a good reason why they do that", I said as I whistled and looked around. "I think you should do it because you will know where she lives and what she is doing after school or every day", I continued. "You're right, I'll do it. I know it's creepy and weird, but I will do it for the sake to know (Y/n)", Matt yelled as he punched my face really hard for being too much happy about what I said and at the same time the bell rang signalling the end of the day. I stood up at the floor and gave him thumbs up and a smile. "I better go", Matt said as he slammed the door open and went to spy or follow (Y/n). Once Matt was nowhere in sight, I fainted because of becoming Matt's punching bag earlier and I had a really swollen black eye on my face, but the thing that is funny to see is I'm still smiling and I still had the thumbs up on my hand.

*No one's POV*

I didn't know the bell rang a few minutes ago; I close the piano, put the chair back and closed the window. I looked at the clock in the wall and saw the time. "Uh oh", I said, "I'm late". I quickly got out of the classroom and locked the door. After that, I walked as fast as I can in the crowded hallway to get my bag in my locker.

(Author's note: Hello, readers! I'm so happy to write another story for everyone to enjoy. Please enjoy my new story and it is the same reader insert system. Please tell me what you think of my story and also please read my other stories. Thank you! The title is based on the song "Dreaming of you by Juris".)


	3. Important Author's Note

Author's note

Hi everybody! This is the author. I'm here writing a note to all the readers who are reading my stories. Well, I'm really I didn't upload for a really long time. I know I'm always apologizing for when I upload my stories for a long update. It's just I had so many things going on and especially most of it our practices. I had a week free of writing my stories and relaxing, but sadly the laptop that I was using for writing my stories is not really working and I don't really want to use my family's computer or laptops to write my stories because of my own reasons. For the moment, I will not upload any stories till I fix this problem. Please wait for a little while. Thank you.


End file.
